As an active ingredient for a plant growth regulator, 4 oxo-4-[(2-phenylethyl)amino]-butyric acid has been known (Japanese Patent No. 4,087,942). Tolclofos-methyl has been known as active ingredients of agents for controlling plant diseases (The Pesticide Manual-14th edition, published by British Crop Protection Council (BCPC), ISBN1901396142).